


The Library at the edge of the world

by IsaacTetley



Category: A Warning to the Curious - M.R. James
Genre: Gen, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTetley/pseuds/IsaacTetley
Summary: Duncan Alderman is a Librarian in a small seaside town, however, one day he makes a discovery that triggers event he could never forsee.
Kudos: 2





	The Library at the edge of the world

Dust settled on the covers of books, dust settled everywhere in a library, on every surface available it appeared dulling even the most vibrant colours to uninteresting shades of grey, often it felt like there was more dust than air in the empty hall of the Library. Duncan Alderman thought this as he idly went about his daily business of taking stock and cleaning the books. No one would come into the library today, a thick mizzle had come in from the sea rendering the library on the hill a red brick outcrop on top of an otherwise featureless hill. This, of course, meant that Duncan was all alone, except for the books.  
As he moved from modern paperbacks to the increasingly old books filled with more esoteric and antiquarian content his minds idle wandering was cut short by a skittering noise in the background, yet as he turned to pursue whatever might have caused the noise, the maker if there was one in the first place had immediately ceased. Alderman shook the noise off as a trick of an idle mind until another noise took his attention, the whistle of a kettle in the staff room which took Alderman back to the more modern section of the library whilst he made himself a mug of tea. Walking back to his position tea in hand and with a fresh croissant in his mouth, he found a maggot on the floor, following the direction of its trail he beheld a sight so horrifying he stood petrified in fear. A decaying figure in a torn captain uniform was hovering as though floating underwater, his eye sockets now devoid of any eyes somehow stared with malice at Alderman. This figure of rot and decay raised his emaciated hand toward Alderman, and spoke in a tone made all the more sinister by him lacking many of the articles required to make such a tone "The book, where is it! I must have the book of souls."  
As soon as the figure had appeared it was gone again, but not before making a lurch towards Alderman with his wasted hand. "You need to be less clumsy Duncan" came a voice from behind startling Alderman as he turned around settling as he realised it was only Rosy, "What?" he croaked timidly. "Your lucky sam wasn't here else he'd have your guts for garters dropping tea on the floor like that you'll damage the books." When rosy had finished admonishing Alderman she then noticed his terrified expression, "Are you alright petal, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
After telling Rosie about his vision she looked at him trying to keep a straight face before laughing must be going mad up here all alone, I don't blame you" in spite of Rosie not taking Alderman seriously he asked about shipwrecks near the library, not wholly satisfied with the answer Alderman concluded to do his own research and get to the bottom of what caused the apparition's appearance.


End file.
